reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Master Hunter Challenges
Master Hunter Challenges are in game challenges that the player can complete by hunting and skinning various animals in Red Dead Redemption. Hunting Challenges *Master Hunter: Rank 1 Kill 5 Rabbits. *Master Hunter: Rank 2 Kill and skin 5 Deer. *Master Hunter: Rank 3 Kill 5 Wolves with your melee knife and collect 5 Wolf Pelts in addition to those you already have. *Master Hunter: Rank 4 Collect 5 Boar tusks and 3 Armadillo carapaces in addition to those you aleady have. *Master Hunter: Rank 5 Kill 2 Cougars with your melee knife. *Master Hunter: Rank 6 Kill and skin 5 Racoons, 5 Foxes, and 5 Skunks *Master Hunter: Rank 7 Collect 5 elk meat and 5 bighorn skins *Master Hunter: Rank 8 Kill a bear with your melee knife and collect it’s pelt *Master Hunter: Rank 9 Search Ojo Del Diablo for “Khan” the legendary jaguar and collect his pelt *Master Hunter: Rank 10 Search Aurora Basin, Stillwater Creek, and Nekoti Rock for “Lobo” the legendary wolf, “Gordo” the legendary boar, and “Brumas” the legendary bear and collect their pelts Rewards Successful completion of Master Hunter: Rank 5 will unlock the Buffalo Rifle for purchase from gunsmiths. Successful completion of Master Hunter: Rank 10 will... Single Player Challenges Master Hunter Rank 1: Kill 5 Rabbits. Master Hunter Rank 2: Kill and skin 5 Deer. Master Hunter Rank 3: Kill 5 Wolves with your melee knife and collect 5 Wolf Pelts in addition to those you already have. Master Hunter Rank 4: Collect 5 Boar tusks and 3 Armadillo carapaces in addition to those you aleady have. Master Hunter Rank 5: Kill 2 Cougars with your melee knife. Master Hunter Rank 6: Kill and skin 5 Racoons, 5 Foxes, and 5 Skunks Master Hunter Rank 7: Collect 5 elk meat and 5 bighorn skins Master Hunter Rank 8: Kill a bear with your melee knife and collect it’s pelt Master Hunter Rank 9: Search Ojo Del Diablo for “Khan” the legendary jaguar and collect his pelt Master Hunter Rank 10: Search Aurora Basin, Stillwater Creek, and Nekoti Rock for “Lobo” the legendary wolf, “Gordo” the legendary boar, and “Brumas” the legendary bear and collect their pelts Multiplayer Challenges Master Hunter Rank 1: Kill 5 Rabbits. Reward: 250xp Master Hunter Rank 2: Kill 5 Deer. Reward: 250xp Master Hunter Rank 3: Kill 5 Coyotes. Reward: 250xp Master Hunter Rank 4: Kill 5 Wolves with your melee knife. Reward: 250xp, New Title. Master Hunter Rank 5: Kill 5 Cougars, one with your melee knife. Reward: 250xp, New Title Master Hunter Rank 7: Kill 5 Elk & 5 Big Horns. Reward: 250xp, New Title. Master Hunter Rank 8: Kill one Bear with your melee knife. *As bears are much more powerful than Marston, some careful strategizing is needed. Bears cannot make as sharp of turns as Marston, so to make it easier, get behind the bear and chase it, causing it to run. Knife its side when possible. Another easy way to do this is to take three shots at the bears legs with dead eye and then once it's health is depleted, knife it down. Four shots can be tried but if it doesn't hit the leg the bear will probably die. If you are attempting this challenge in multiplayer, it is a good idea to bring a friend to distract the bear while you get behind it. Master Hunter Rank 9: Search Tanner's Reach for "Khan", the legendary jaguar. Just keep killing the cougars that spawn and eventually it will say "you have located Khan the legendary jaguar" and a red marker will show up. Deal with it quickly because it will usually be accompanied by another cougar or two. Master Hunter Rank 10: Search Aurora Basin, Stillwater Creek and Nekoti Rock for "Lobo" the legendary wolf, "Gordo" the legendary boar and "Brumas" the legendary bear and collect their pelts. At some point when your character levels up -- around 10, you will unlock a new 'set' of Master Hunter challenges. Each of these tasks you with killing a 'rare' animal that is preceded by large number of animals of the same species. Note: If you are in a posse and posse members kill these animals, they will NOT contribute to your challenges. The challenges are as follows: Master Hunter II Rank 1: Find the legendary wolf "Lobo" and kill him. (A large red area will be located on your map to show you where to go) Reward: 250xp, New Title. Master Hunter II Rank 2: Find the legendary boar "Gordo" and kill him. (Same as above) Reward: 250xp, New Title. Master Hunter II Rank 3: Find the legendary jaguar "Khan" and kill him. (Same as above) Reward: 250xp, New Title. Master Hunter II Rank 4: Find the legendary bear "Brumas" and kill him. (Same as above) Reward: 250xp, New Title.